Undertale High
by EAWickett
Summary: The Undertale Cast are human! Let's follow their stories as they go through middle school and high school. There will be drama! There will be dating! There will be fights! And most of all, there will be fun. (Frisk X Sans, Toriel X Asgore, Flowey X Chara, Alphys X Undyne.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again. I just wanted to say hi and also to ask anyone who reads to leave a comment. I would really like to know how I'm doing.

Also Flowey and Asriel come in later. So does Gaster and Burgerpants.

Chapter 1- Meet the Gang

"Chara, really?" Frisk said in exasperation as Chara stuck out her tongue at the boy. He stuck his back at her and continued walking. "Can't you be a bit more mature?"

"No," said Chara simply. "I can't. He was being annoying, so I just started being annoying back.

"Hey punk," said Undyne, walking up to them. Alphys followed along behind her, looking around shyly.

"Uh… Hi…" She said nervously. "W- What's up, Frisk?"

"Not much," said Frisk. Chara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Frisk.

"' _Not much…'"_ Chara mimicked. "Ugh, that's a bad thing."

"W-What?" Alphys said.

"Nothing happens here," Chara stated. "No one dies or anything. It's boring.'

"Um…" said Alphys, but was spared the expense but the arrival of Mettaton and Napstablook.

"Hi Frisk…." said Napstablook, floating quietly over to her side.

" **Hello Darlings!"** said Mettaton, swooping down on each of them and giving them all a kiss on the cheek. **"Isn't it lovely here? I'm already a star!"** He waved to a large crowd of students.

"Whelp, I would agree that it's pretty nice here," said Sans, walking in with Papyrus.

"Yes, indeed!" agreed his brother. "I love it here!"

Toriel and Asgore walked in together. "Hello," Asgore in his rumbling voice that was much too deep for a teenager.

"Hello," said Toriel, smoothing her frizzy hair.

"Are you all ready to head home?" Frisk asked. The gang nodded.

And with that they set off, into a wonderful new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again. I just wanted to thank Minerva Arhedes for following my story and Temmie for the encouragement. Thanks!

Chapter 2- What is a date?

"Hey Frisk!" said a boy, walking up to Chara and Frisk.

"What's up?" said Frisk. She smiled encouragingly at the boy, who seemed to be quite nervous.

"Not much," said the boy. "I, um, wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," said Frisk. "Um, Chara?"

"What?" asked Chara.

"I think he wants to talk to me alone." Frisk looked at the boy, who nodded shyly.

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait over by the picnic tables," said Chara, walking away.

"Okay," said Frisk, turning back to the boy. "What was it you wanted to say?"

The boy swallowed timidly. "I, um, wanted to know if you, um, wanted to, you know, maybe go out on a date? Sometime?"

Frisk thought for a moment. "Well, I'll think about it, okay? You're in my math class, right? You're Ell." The boy nodded. He looked slightly less shy now. "Okay," said Frisk. "I'll let you know tomorrow, okay?"

"What was that about?" Chara asked later.

"Oh, he wanted to go on a date with me," Frisk replied.

"What's a date?" Chara asked.

Frisk burst out laughing. "Um, it's where two people that like each other hang out. Sometimes it's at a restaurant, but it doesn't have to be."

Chara considered this. "So, like, you would ask Sans on a date, right?"

"What?"

"Cause, you know, you like him."

"What, uh, whatever gave you that idea?" Frisk said, looking anywhere but at Chara.

"You should ask him," Chara said.

"Yeah, I guess," said Frisk. "Maybe I could."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what's up guys? Sorry I took so long to upload this. I've been a bit busy and let's face it, I am a huge procrastinator. Anyways I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support. It really means a lot to me and encourages me to write more. So please leave a comment or follow! Thanks!

Also if any of you have ideas for future chapters you can leave a comment and I might use it.

And I am uploading a new fanfic about Chara. It is called "The Fallen" and should come out sometime this week.

Chapter 3- Who Are You?

"Hello," said the boy, striding up to Chara confidently. He had a smile that was half smirk, half grin and bright blonde hair. Chara wondered if he dyed it.

"Um, who are you?" she asked, looking skeptically at his green sweater. It had one yellow stripe on it, running straight across his chest.

"I'm Flowey," the boy replied. He noticed her wary look and laughed. Actually, it wasn't so much a laugh as a giggle. It was tinged with malice. "What's the matter? Don't you like my sweater?"

Chara decided to ignore the snarky comment and focused instead on the first thing he had said. "Flowey?" she asked incredulously. "Really? Your name is Flowey?"

"Is there a problem?" he asked. His grin faded slightly, turning into more of a grimace. Then he brightened up again. "Golly, I thought you were better than them."

"Than who?" Chara asked cautiously. She sensed that this boy was not someone to mess with.

"Why, the other kids, of course!" Flowey giggled again. "They're always making fun of me. I noticed they did that to you too, and, well, misfits should stick together, right?"

Ordinarily someone calling Chara a misfit would have resulted in a fight, but somehow Chara wasn't bothered by the way Flowey said it. "Yeah," she said. "I guess we should."

Flowey grinned again. "You get it! Good." His smile become quite menacing for a moment, then switched back to charming. Chara smiled back. Her smile faded, however, at the way he spoke the next few words, almost as if he were threatening her.

"We're going to be best friends, aren't we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long. School has been kind of hectic and with all the other fanfics I've been doing it's been kinda hard to update. So just in case I don't update for a while I haven't died, I'm just busy. Either that or I have no ideas. If any of you have ideas for what I should do next just leave a comment and I might use it. Thanks! Anyways here's the chapter!

Also please leave a comment!

Chapter 4

Frisk took a deep breath and knocked on Sans' bedroom door. A voice said "Come in," and she did.

"Oh, hey, Frisk," said Sans, looking up from his homework… Or, rather, what used to be his homework. He had drawn all over it, so that it looked more like a kindergartener's sketch than a math worksheet. "What's up?"

"I, um…" Frisk swallowed and started over. "I need your advice."

"Okay, um, about what?" asked Sans, looking surprised at the thought. Obviously no one had ever asked him that before.

"Well, uh… There's this guy I like. And, I dunno, I want to ask him out?" Frisk said uncertainly.

"Does this guy have a sense of humor?" asked Sans.

"Oh, yeah," said Frisk. "He's got a great one."

"Ok," said Sans, feeling slightly jealous. He quickly pushed the thought away, however. "I suggest you use a knock knock joke then."

"Ok," said Frisk. She quickly ran out of the room. Sans only had a second to feel confused before a knock came at the door.

"Um, knock, knock," said Frisk.

"Who's there?" asked Sans shyly.

"What."

"What who?"

"What did the girl say when she confessed?"

"What?"

"I like you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it's me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been very busy lately with homework. Anyways I am still updating so don't worry. Again thanks for the support.

I had said earlier that I was going to bring in Gaster and Asriel, so here they are. Sorry I made Asriel kind of a punk. It just sort of happened.

Chapter 5

The boy named Asriel walked casually around school. He pushed his white-blonde hair back from his eyes as he strode out the gate. He walked a ways down the sidewalk before turning around and addressing the boy who had been following him for some time. He had short black hair that stood out crazily from his head and pale white skin. "Nice outfit," said Asriel sarcastically. The boy wore a black long-sleeve shirt and black jean. "I guess you really like black."

"I guess," said the boy. He spoke quietly but not shyly. His voice had an edge of sarcasm and assertiveness. Somehow Asriel got the feeling he could be very threatening if he needed to be.

"So what are you doing here?" Asriel asked.

"I could ask the same of you," replied the boy.

"Look, who are you?" asked Asriel. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm Gaster. And I'm not following you. I'm just walking the same way."

"How have I never seen you before if you ditch school too?" Asriel asked, confused.

Gaster smiled. "Oh, I'm new here."

"Well," said Asriel, smiling back, "Not for long. I'll bring into my group of friends.

"I have a feeling you'll fit right in."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys it's me again. Thank you so much for all the support! I am still updating but I don't have a lot of time lately. Don't worry though, I am still updating.

Also to that one person in the comments shipping Asriel/Chara, don't worry. I got this.

Anyways please leave a comment! Thanks.

Chapter 6

Chara stared sassily at the boy. "What is this and what is it doing here?"

"This," said Frisk, "is a human boy. His name is Asriel and he is my friend. Please be polite."

"Oh please Frisk," said Asriel, "don't put her out of her comfort zone. If she doesn't want to be nice, she doesn't have to be. Besides, she might not have the mental capacity." 

"Excuuuse me?" said Chara. "Are we talking about mental capacity now? I've seen you ditching school. You shouldn't talk about mental capacity, you idjit. *

"Take's one to know one," Asriel replied cooly.

"Guys, seriously?" Frisk asked.

"Seriously," they both replied in unison. Chara made a face.

"Jinx," said Asriel.

"Yeah righ- "Chara said.

"Nuh uh," said Asriel. "You can't talk."

"What?" Chara asked.

"Rules of the game." Asriel replied.

"Yeah, because I follow rules," Chara said sarcastically.

"Hmm," said Asriel. "Yeah, Frisk was right."

"What?" Chara asked again.

"We will get along nicely. I mean, sarcastic people must stick together, am I right?"

"Suuuure…" said Chara.

Neither of them noticed Frisk making the heart symbol at them from the corner and Sans snickering.

3

*Idgit- idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys it's me again! I'm sorry I put off updating. I just had a huge essay and test for school but now I'm on vacation so it's all good. By the way happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for all the support and please leave a comment!

Also this chapter was loosely inspired by the song "Echo". You can find a good version on YouTube by looking up [Undertale] ECHO animation by vOidless. Turn on subtitles (CC) to tell what the lyrics are.

Chapter 7

Gaster screamed into the black, floating in the pure nothingness. His scream vanished, no echo or answer, no relief from the nightmare. His breathing quickened, and he had to remind himself to stay calm. But he couldn't, the tears just wouldn't stop and he woke from the dream sobbing in his room, a child, alone and helpless and afraid.

His mother passed his doorway, paying no attention to his pain. He was the family disappointment, just a burden, until he grew up and moved away. He was nothing.

He was angry.

He picked up his backpack and emptied it out, his schoolbooks tumbling over each other and his binder breaking. He didn't care.

He threw his clothes and toothbrush and toothbrush inside his backpack, along with a hairbrush and a notebook and pen. He threw in his knife and all his money. He left his phone. He wouldn't need it.

. . .

His parents didn't notice his absence, didn't notice his absence until the next morning, didn't hear the front door creaking open, didn't see the note.

 _I'm leaving. Maybe wherever I go I will find someone who cares about me. I don't know._

 _Don't look for me._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's me! I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating I just was really busy and let's face it, I'm a procrastinator. Anyways the last chapter was kind of intense so here's some Frisk X Sans fluff as an apology.

Here you go!

Chapter 7

"So, um, Frisk?" asked Sans, rather shyly.

"Yes?" replied Frisk.

"Um, well, there's a winter dance at the school tomorrow evening at 5:00, and I was wondering if you would go with me?" he said, his voice lifting at the end of the sentence.

"Sure," said Frisk, smiling slightly and blushing profusely. "I have a ticket already."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" said Sans, sighing in relief. _She said yes!_ he thought.

"All right. I'll meet you here at ten to five."

Sans nodded.

As Frisk walked away, Papyrus turned to Sans and said, "But brother, you can't dance."

Sans shrugged. "That's okay. I can make do."

 _Is it possible to learn to dance in one night?_ he thought to himself. _I hope so._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me again. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. This time I don't have any excuse. I am so so sorry. Anyways this chapter is not fluff at all. At all.**

 **Merry Christmas guys! Enjoy your present of sadness and search parties!**

 **(Myahhahhah.)**

Chapter 9

"Asriel, Flowey, Chara, please take the neighborhoods around Gaster's home."

"Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, please take the neighborhoods around the school."

"Toriel, Asgore,

"Alphys, Undyne

"Mettaton, Napstablook

They just didn't understand. He didn't want to be found.

He wanted to be left alone to the rain and the clouds and the flooded gutters and the wet pavement. He wanted to be alone, walking these lonely roads until his shoe soles broke, until his clothes hung off him in tatters, until he broke.

Because he wasn't broken, not yet, and that's what hurt him the most. That bit of hope festering in his soul, the piece of him that wanted to be found, the part that still feared and loved and dreamed. The hope that maybe it would be better one day.

He didn't want to wait for "one day". He didn't want to go home and act normal again. He wanted freedom from this, from his mind, from his thoughts. He didn't want

didn't want

and then he was crying again, the tears he could never escape. They trickled down his cheeks and mingled with the rain, the hot mingling with the cold, saltwater with freshwater, like him mingling with other people.

He wanted to be alone.

And when the snow came he would brave it, like he had braved hiding himself for so long.

He could do it.

But the fear wouldn't leave him alone.

Suddenly he was gasping for breath, falling to his knees on the glistening pavement, his hair soaked with raindrops as he sobbed and choked on the tears. His whole body shuddered as the tears tore down his cheeks in rushing streams of pure tragedy.

He wanted to be done

He did

But he couldn't be

He had to keep going

It had to get better

He couldn't keep running from himself

Could he?

He didn't

He didn't know

He didn't

He couldn't

He

He

He…

 _ **Gaster ran away.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Trigger warning guys.**

Chapter 10

Gaster ran away.

He escaped.

So why couldn't he?

Sans looked at the knife.

No, he wouldn't.

His wrists had never been scarred, they would never be. He put the knife back.

Besides, that wouldn't take away the emotional pain.

What hurt him?

His family falling apart

Hiding himself from the world

Hiding his depression

His anxiety

Telling bad jokes and strange puns to hide the fact that he wasn't okay, that he needed help.

He needed help.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys it's me again! Sorry about the last chapter (and the super late update.) My life's pretty hectic right now, but I will not stop these fanfictions. So don't give up on me guys, just leave a review telling me to hurry up.

ANYWAYS…

Napstablook.

Chapter 11

Napstablook lay looking up at the stars, stretching out upon the cold pavement like so many raindrops. He could see the Milky Way. Taurus lay near the horizon, the Big Dipper visible as well. The strange ethereal beauty was overwhelming to him, though so many others could pass by without so much as an upwards glance towards the sky. The slight twinkling of a satellite passed by cautiously in the corner of his vision. The moon shone proudly in its fullness. A shooting star shot softly away across time and space. Napstablook had no wishes to make.

It was out here, under the stars and the heavens, that he felt truly at home. Here he did not need acceptance, he was not shunned. The stars, in their warm indifference, almost greeted him. He yearned slightly to be among them, thousands of light years away, floating quietly above it all. Unbothered by the bothers of life, the troubles of people.

Home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! What's up?**

 **I'm out of ideas.**

 **Please comment ideas.**

 **Anyways, here's some sassiness between Chara and Asriel.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Just what are you doing here?" asked Chara.

"I **happen** to have been invited, idiot," Asriel replied coolly.

"Hey guys, no arguing," said Frisk, coming up to them. "This is my party, I will throw you out."

Chara glared at Asriel as Frisk dragged her away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. So, I have to tell you something. Alphyne will be written into here. However, Alphys is going to be Christian in here, so she will be questioning her feelings. (Yep, I'm Christian. But I accept every gender, every sexuality.) So I'm sorry about that. Also to Ben10extreme, who reviewed on my last chapter with an idea- thanks, by the way- Toriel is straight. She's dating Asgore.**

 **Anyways, I will stop delaying.**

 **Here's some Alphyne.**

Alphys bit her nails, walking quietly next to Undyne. "Yo, what's up, punk?!" Undyne half-asked, half-yelled at one of her friends walking past. The friend shouted back something unintelligible. Undyne turned back to Alphys. "Probably drunk," she said, referring to her friend. "I heard there was supposed to be some killer party tonight." Suddenly her face lit up. "HEEEEEYYY… What if we went?"

Alphys shook her head. "N-no, I d-don't think so, Undyne. I d-don't r-really want to."

"That's cool," said Undyne. "I might go later, you know, after you go home."

"Y-yeah, sure."

Alphys glanced over at Undyne, then looked away quickly, biting her lip.

No, she told herself. No.

And for once she didn't stutter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry about the late update (again).**

 **Anyways…**

 **Here's the chapter.**

 **Chapter 14**

Gaster sat under the huge weeping willow tree, watching the kids play on the playground through the swaying leaves. A stray cat nuzzled his hand and he stroked it as it nestled, purring, into the fabric of his black hoodie. He sighed and shuffled out from under the tree, holding the kitten in one hand and stretching out the other to a passing couple. "Excuse me?" he said.

The woman took one look and fished some money from her pocket. "Here," she said, and she and her husband walked away quickly.

Gaster examined the money. A ten. Not bad. He smiled at the face of Alexander Hamilton, remembering going to the musical with his friend Asriel.

His only friend.

It had been fun and afterwards they had gotten coffee. The first time Gaster had ever tried it.

He sighed again. This life wasn't bad. It was fun to wander around. And he wasn't sick or dirty or anything. He cleaned his clothes at the laundromat and showered at the pool. He had some Tylenol, some pain meds, and a first aid kit in his bag. He had a blanket and wasn't cold and he was fine.

But he still missed Asriel.

To be fair Asriel was his _only_ friend, and the _only_ reason he would ever go back.

But Asriel was enough.

So, with a sigh, Gaster stood up.

And he walked home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys it's me again!**

 **Shoutout to anonymous1013! Thanks for the support and the ideas!**

 **Here you go!**

 **Chapter 15**

Gaster walked slowly down the street. He passed a boy spray-painting the word _Undertale_ on a wall. The boy turned and ran after him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Hey, Asriel," said Gaster. The boy gaped at him.

"You _run away_ for _weeks_ and all you say is 'Hey, Asriel?'" Asriel nearly shouted the words.

Gaster glanced around. "Careful. I don't want anyone hearing."

Asriel gasped in anger. "Well, don't let me get in the way," he hissed, turning slightly, looking around.

Gaster sighed and stated walking away. Suddenly Asriel came flying past him, grabbing him arm and tumbling the two of them into a field between two houses. "What?" asked Gaster.

"Shut up and get down." Lights danced on the grass in front of them, the red and blue brilliant in the murky night.

 _Cops,_ thought Gaster, remembering how Asriel had been spray-painting the wall.

Footsteps sounded on the sidewalk, moving closer and closer until the dry grass crunched under the soles of feet. The boys tensed, not moving a muscle, scarcely daring even to breathe. The grass covered them and soon enough the cops left. With the sound of car doors and an engine starting, they roared away into the night. Gaster relaxed.

Asriel stood. "Where are you going to go?" he asked Gaster. "No offense, but I don't think your parents want you back. They changed the locks and I heard they were renting out your room."

Gaster shrugged and stretched out on the sidewalk, staring up into the clear dark sky. The streetlight glared warm over his eyelids when he closed them. "I don't know, man. I'm not even sure why I came back here."

"You should probably sort it out." Asriel sat next to him, glancing down at his friend. "Where did you even go?"

"I just wandered." Gaster thought back to all those sleepless nights, curled in doorways or laying awkwardly on playground structures. Quickly he pulled up his sleeves, hoping Asriel hadn't seen the scars. Or the fresh cuts.

"You know I can see the blood, right?" Asriel asked.

Gaster opened his eyes. Sitting up, he checked his sleeve. Sure enough, he had gotten blood on it. _Crud_ , he thought. He didn't want to talk about this. Not now, not ever. Not if he would just sound stupid. Weak, maybe. Heaven forbid he cry.

Asriel looked down at his own scarred wrists. "I'm not going to make you talk about it, but you cut too close to an artery. If you insist on hurting yourself, at least be careful. Please." He turned his face away, looking down the street. One of the streetlights flicked, then went out. Gaster closed his eyes again.

There was utter silence.

It seemed that there was a barrier between the two boys. Neither looked at each other. But they knew they were there, and each took comfort in that.

 **Stay determined, Gaster.**

 **Stay determined, Asriel.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS! (Sorry for shouting at you.) I'm back again but this isn't an ordinary chapter, OH NO. Here comes a list of ideas I have for this fanfic. BUT I need more, so, if you don't mind, please leave some suggestions in the comments.**

 **Song suggestions: Literally anything by BTS.**

 **YOOO HERE GOOES**

Asgore/Toriel being brought in w/ sassy Toriel and Asgore being a tall, broad teen w/ a deeo voice who is generally calm and kind.

Frisk getting drunk and Sans having to help her out. (courtesy of anonymous1013)

Alphys/Undyne being slow burn, one-sided at first but then continuing into full love 😊

Flowey/Chara against Asriel/Chara- a sassy love triangle w/ the boys constantly fighting over Chara.

Mettaton finding out about Alphys/Undyne and it becoming his OTP.

Papyrus finding out about Sans' depression and trying to cheer him up by making him a quiche (yes, this idea was inspired by _Flowey Is Not A Good Life Coach_ )

Gaster/Asriel, possibly one-sided on Gaster's part.

Flowey getting bullied and Chara defending him with the SASS.

Frisk helping Alphys get ready for her first date w/ Undyne.

 **Feel free to yell at me in the comments or suggest other ideas. Also please let me know what you think of my suggestions.**

 **Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

OKAY I'M NOT DEAD I HURT MY HEAD AND COULDN'T WRITE A WHOLE LOT BUT I AM BACK. UPDATES ARE COMING, I AM PROMISING YOU. I'M UPDATING SOME TONIGHT AND IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys it's me again. Sorry about the late update! Here you go!**

 **A/N-** _her_ **is Undyne.**

 **Chapter 18**

Alphys imagined telling her in a million, lying next to Undyne that day. Their backs against the carpet, staring at the ceiling and talking. Alphys laid there and thought, her brain fuzzy with the nearness of _her_. She imagined rolling onto her side and just watching her, until she asked what it was and Alphys told her. Maybe she would keep it simple: _I like you._ Or maybe she'd say, " _All this time, Undyne, all this time I've loved you and I'm done hiding it, I just have I've loved you and I'm done hiding it, I just have to tell you how much you mean to me."_ Or maybe she'd take it slow, with Alphys dropping hints until Undyne realized.

But she couldn't do it.

So often she thought how easy it would be, just telling her.

And yet so hard.

Alphys was helpless, caught in the clasp of human emotion, trying to shut it out because it could never happen.

Parents wouldn't accept.

Friends wouldn't accept.

 _She wouldn't accept._

But Alphys couldn't control this crush.

 _Crush?_

That was not nearly a good enough word to describe

That falling, flying felling when _she_ was near

That fluttering when their arms brushed

That

Feeling

Specific

No words

Indescribable

Alphys could get drunk on the pure closeness of her.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have too much to update everything with full chapters rn, but here's a few sentences. I'll finish this soon. My apologies for late updates. School is really overwhelming at the moment.**

So this was a dance. Bright lights and loud, badly mixed music that thumped and made you go deaf after two minutes. Awful decorations, poorly chosen outfits. Heels that broke in an instant. Cheesy, overpriced food, stale pizza.

Sans loved it.


End file.
